


The Fourth World

by MysticElf21



Series: Fearshipping Fictober 2020 [11]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26963680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticElf21/pseuds/MysticElf21
Summary: As usual feedback and comments are welcome.
Relationships: Astral & Tenjou Kaito, Astral/Tenjou Kaito
Series: Fearshipping Fictober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947661
Kudos: 1





	The Fourth World

"Don't say it."

"Do not say what?"

Kite blinked as Astral stared at him in confusion. "Nothing," he muttered and turned back to the computer. It wasn't as if he needed to be lectured on how he had rushed recklessly into a duel and nearly got turned into a card. "The analysis is being completed as we speak. We'll know soon where those duelists who challenged us came from."

"That is good news, Kite."

"Are you sure they weren't from Barian or from Astral world?"

"I am certain of it, Kite. It seems the universe is bigger than we thought."

**Author's Note:**

> As usual feedback and comments are welcome.


End file.
